


Where the Light Dwells

by Luckless_Salmon



Category: Fire Emblem, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, I think about those tea parties a lot, PWP, Surprise Blowjob, Teacher-Student Relationship, pre-game release
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 11:04:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19945144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luckless_Salmon/pseuds/Luckless_Salmon
Summary: Byleth had always been a wild card.





	Where the Light Dwells

**Author's Note:**

> Please note, Dimitri is canonically 17 when the game starts but this takes place after his 18th birthday.

“I don’t doubt my aptitude as a leader,” Dimitri began slowly, leaning back to rub absentmindedly at his mouth. “But I find myself struggling to balance morality with what would be best for the people.” 

“It’s understandable you would feel that way, I assume I would feel the same if I were a prince of a nation such as Faerghus,” Byleth responded quietly, staring blankly into the distance. 

The professor was difficult to read during her most expressive moments, an enigma in the flesh. Dimitri allowed himself to mimic her expression, perhaps hoping to emulate her seemingly emotionless facade. “Both Claude and Edelgard have mentioned perhaps focusing on the present rather than the future but I... I don’t think it is wise to push off the inevitable future.” 

“Perhaps you should take their advice into consideration. Claude may seem dense at times, but he is perhaps the most perceptive of all of you; Edel is not far behind.”

A burning feeling settled in the pit of the young man’s stomach, although the exact cause wasn’t clear. It certainly wasn’t because he was jealous of the nickname Edelgard had received from their beloved professor... that was preposterous. Perhaps it was simply the idea of being outmatched by both his rivals, or simply his lunch sitting not quite right. He had no desire to-

“- if you like, I could help with that.”

“Pardon?” Dimitri inquired, blue eyes snapping back to Blythe’s face; her gaze remained unfocused, directed into the distance.

“I said,” she muttered, dropping to her knees below the table. “I could help you.”

Within a moment, the young professors hands were working at the laces of Dimitri’s trousers; he felt his face flush red as she groped at his manhood through his undergarments. He wasn’t a virgin by any means, Serios no (he had many a trysts with stable girls in his early teens), but this was completely unexpected. 

“What in Serios' name are you doing Blythe?” The young man gasped, attempting to shove his seat back from the table and dislodge prying hands. “Th-this is entirely inappropriate.”

Far from dissuaded, the young woman continued her work, freeing his manhood from his boxers. “I am trying to help take your mind off such dark matters, even if just for a moment.” 

Byleth gently squeezed his shaft, circling her thumb at the tip; the phallus hardened as if she were sculpting its shape with her hands. “Your reaction implies you are enjoying this, but I will stop if you prefer.” 

Dimitri bit hard on his lip, relishing the taste of iron on his tongue. It wasn’t as if he hadn’t... pictured something along these lines before, but the appropriateness of fantasy and reality were entirely different. Yes, they were both consenting adults... No, there were no rules regarding relations between professors and students but... 

A gentle tug on his cock brought his attention back to the dark-haired woman between his legs. Her eyes were finally focused on his own, burning in their intensity. He felt his face flush red for a second time. “So, what is it going to be, your highness?” 

The young man held back a groan as images flooded through his head: himself seated on the throne of Faerghus, pants shucked to his knees, the room illuminated only by moonlight. Bylethwas positioned between his knees, crouched in a position similar to that of the present, dressed only in a light nightgown; her knees were pressed into the soft fur of his cape, the fabric trailing on the floor and practically blending in with her milky thighs. 

_“Oh your highness,” she drawled, trailing dainty fingers up the skin of his own unclothed thighs. “You’ve has such a stressful day.... why don’t you let me help you...”_

_“Please darling,” he practically moaned, digging his own calloused fingers into her disheveled hair. “Please... help me take my mind off these dark thoughts...”_

_An impish smile lit up her face, a rare expression. “Why of course, Love. Your wish is my command.”_

_With that, Byleth opened her greedy little mouth and took his cock in whole-_

“Well?” an even voice inquired again, disrupting Dimitri’s train of thought. 

Sent that train crashing, burning into the horizon.

“Fine,” Dimitri muttered, averting his gaze and allowing his bangs to shadow his mortified expression. “Do as you will, you have my permission.”

“Wonderful,” Byleth replied cooly, dropping her head into his lap. 

—

While the difference was marginal, Claude did notice later that Dimitri’s shoulder were just slightly less tense than they had been before.

  


**Author's Note:**

> Did I stay up until 4 AM writing this last night instead of preparing for my ochem lab? Yup. Apologizes if the characterizations are a bit off as my only source material has been the trailers and FEH events. 
> 
> Literally I wasn't even that hyped fro 3H but I've come to love all of the students; choosing a house is gonna be tough! Kudos and comments are appreciated.
> 
> Edit 8/21/19: Changed name of goddess Dimitri prayed to from Naga to Sothis bc it was bugging me and made some slight edits. Also clearly I chose the Blue Lions LOL


End file.
